Hula seals are used in various places in gas turbines to seal gaps between adjacent gas turbine parts. FIG. 1 shows an existing hula seal 1. The hula seal comprises a plurality of leaves 2 extending around the circumference relative to a central axis 3. While hula seals such as that shown in FIG. 1 can provide good seals, a number of limitations have been appreciated. One particular issue lies with stress cracks. A hula seal may be made of a different material to the part to which it is attached. However, the temperature range that a hula seal is subjected to can easily be hundreds of degrees (e.g. from ambient temperature to 800 degrees Celsius). As a result of the differing materials and temperature variations during use of the gas turbine, the welds connecting the hula seal to the part can easily crack or fatigue cracks can occur in the hula seal.